


Five things that nearly gave them away (and one that did)

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possibility of getting caught was something both Gibbs and Tony enjoyed, adding an extra thrill to their escapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things that nearly gave them away (and one that did)

1.

Ziva was certain that Gibbs was extremely pissed at Tony for his continued juvenile behavior, because they’d already had one trip to the elevator that afternoon and when they came out, Tony had looked distinctly unhappy. And then when the head slap came, it was an unusually fierce one. Tony’s squeak wasn’t the normal one of surprise and indignation, but actually sounded like there was some pain involved as well.

_Tony was on his knees in the elevator, Gibbs’ hard cock between his lips, sucking and stroking for all he was worth. Gibbs had set him a challenge and Tony was putting everything on the line to win that challenge: if he managed to get Gibbs to come within three minutes, Gibbs would return the favor right there in the elevator; if not, Tony wouldn’t get to come. As Gibbs at last poured his come down Tony’s greedy throat, Tony pressed the button on the stopwatch._ _When they had both recovered somewhat, they looked at the watch together._

_Three minutes and eleven seconds. Tony groaned in disappointment, already feeling the pain of not getting to come. Gibbs’ grin was downright evil when he patted Tony’s shoulder in mock sympathy. Tony considered begging, but knew it wouldn’t do any good._

_Of course, Gibbs would never do that to his boy and already knew how to remedy Tony’s blue balls. He smirked devilishly at the thought of what was to come. He knew it was dangerous, but he also knew Tony would love him for it if they pulled it off. It was one of Tony’s kinks and Gibbs never ceased to marvel at the effect it had on his boy._

It was fifteen minutes after Gibbs and Tony had come out of the elevator and now the team were standing at the plasma going over the facts of the case. Ziva noticed that Tony looked uncomfortable and stood a little hunched over. She wondered if perhaps this time, Gibbs had actually punched Tony as punishment. Glancing down, she saw that Tony was standing with his hands in his pockets, making the front of his pants bulge under his shirt. When Tony made his next smart ass remark, the head slap hit, and Tony squeaked and hunched over further, shuddering slightly and panting a little.

And the only thing Ziva didn’t understand was why Tony’s usual “Thank you, Boss!” actually sounded more, well, grateful than usual.

 

2.

McGee always dreaded these exercises Gibbs would spring on them from time to time. Even though he could understand they were useful, he was rarely any good at them. Like today, Gibbs had them sitting on their chairs with their wrists cuffed behind their backs, practicing to undo the cuffs within three minutes. Ziva usually only needed a few seconds to get free, but McGee had never been any good at picking locks. His only consolation was that Tony also hadn’t fully mastered this particular skill, and would sometimes not make it within the set time.

_Tony sat in his chair, hands cuffed behind his back. Gibbs had had him practicing all evening, and he was really getting good at it now. Within a minute, he had freed himself from the cuffs, crowing in victory._

_Gibbs grinned and gave him a “good boy”, but then stated that this was when his concentration was fully focused on the task at hand, and that was rarely the case in the field. Cuffing Tony again, he smirked: “Let’s see how you do when you’re distracted.”_

_Tony groaned and shuddered, trying to undo the cuffs while Gibbs mouth was fastened on his cock, Tony’s brain being sucked out through his dick while Tony tried to find release in more ways than one. Of course, Tony really didn’t mind practicing every night if this was how Gibbs distracted him._

McGee was dismayed when Tony managed to un-cuff himself in record time, and asked him incredulously how he had done it. Tony smiled almost lasciviously and said: “Gibbs had me practicing every night for two weeks while he distracted me.”

And if McGee saw Gibbs grin at Tony, licking his lips salaciously, well, McGee didn’t think anything of it.

 

3.

Abby was one of three people in the world who knew that Gibbs occasionally smoked a cigaret. He would go months without, then have just the one when the urge hit him. Not wanting anyone to see him smoke if he was at the yard, he would go to Abby's office at the back of the lab where she would turn off the smoke alarm and leave him with the door closed to smoke his one cigaret. Which is what Gibbs was doing now.

_They got to the lab minutes before they knew Abby would arrive and Tony hid under Abby's desk in her office, while Gibbs waited for her in the lab itself. As soon as Gibbs had convinced her to let him indulge, he sat himself down at the desk and played with his cigaret and lighter for a while as he felt his boy unzip him and take his cock into his deliciously hot mouth._

_Gibbs focused on the sensations for a few minutes before lighting the cigaret and taking long slow drags, while Tony sucked and nibbled as if Gibbs cock was a candy cane. Halfway done with his smoke, Gibbs issued a warning of three minutes and Tony stepped up the pace._

_Gibbs came quietly and took the last drag of his cigaret when he had calmed enough._

As Gibbs exited the office, he went over to Abby and steered her away from the exit. Turning her back to the door, he kissed her cheek and with a smile said: "Thanks for allowing me my guilty pleasures, Abs."

And if Abby noticed the plural or thought she felt someone sneaking out of her lab behind her back, well, this was Gibbs, and he would have his reasons, wouldn't he?

 

4.

Vance's day was planned pretty solid, and everyone knew the director was a stickler for being on time and following his schedule. They waited until he had gone to lunch and then they put their plan into action. Tony made the necessary arrangements and ten minutes before Vance was scheduled to return, Tony made the call to Vance's secretary to come pick up the package Tony had had delivered at the front desk.

_"I want you to fuck me on the director's desk, Tony. Just so I can think of that whenever he calls me in there."_

_Tony, mouth around Gibbs' dick and fingers in his ass, felt his own cock twitch in appreciation at the thought._

_Looking down and seeing his boy's reaction to that scenario, they started planning even as Tony had Gibbs bent over the back of the couch, thrusting hard into Gibbs' tight heat, in search of his own orgasm._

When Vance returned to his office, he was surprised to be handed a package by his secretary which upon opening it, turned out to be empty. An even bigger surprise waited for him inside his own office in the form of Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo, who rushed out past him muttering something about a case and only having three minutes left on the clock.

And if the two agents looked slightly disheveled, well, they had been very busy lately. Maybe he should force them to take some leave.

 

5.

Gibbs knew Ducky’s routine by heart and knew exactly how long the older ME would take to get from his car to Autopsy. Tony had never really liked the idea of having sex in Autopsy, but today Gibbs planned to change that.

_That morning, Gibbs had played with his boy until Tony was begging for release and then ordered him to hold on. Inserting a plug in Tony’s ass, he’d told him to get dressed and promised to get him off as soon as they got to the office. Tony moaned in desperation, but as always followed Gibbs’s orders._

_Dressed and on the way to the yard within fifteen minutes, Tony squirmed in his seat as the plug and the anticipation of things to come served to keep him hard and wanting._

_When Gibbs led him into Autopsy, Tony nearly balked, but Gibbs’ fingers pressing against the plug pushing it against Tony’s sweet spot, had him panting and getting over his apprehension. Gibbs had him stripped from the waist down, hard cock up his ass in seconds. Watching the security feed, Gibbs saw Ducky pulling up in his Morgan and whispered into Tony’s ear: “We have three minutes left, Tony, so if you want to come, do it quickly.”_

As Ducky walked into Autopsy, he was surprised to find Jethro and Tony waiting for him there. They had agreed that he would start the autopsy of their latest victim this morning, but Jethro knew what time Ducky usually came into the office and should have known that Ducky would not have any news for him yet at this hour. As he told Jethro this, the man looked at his watch and said that he must have misread the time.

When the two agents left, Ducky noticed that young Anthony was not as sharply dressed as usual this morning, his shirt tucked into his pants a little haphazardly. And if Jethro seemed to be holding some wet tissues in his hand, well, Ducky just hoped that Jethro wasn’t coming down with a cold.

 

6.

Gibbs carefully checked whether the Observation Room was empty and all the lights of the recording equipment were off. Tony checked the hallway and the schedule, before joining Gibbs in the Interrogation Room.

_"I'll break you yet, Tony. I'll fuck you into complete submission until you give up all your secrets and desires to me," Gibbs ground out between clenched teeth while he fucked his boy into the mattress._

_Grunting in pleasure at each forceful thrust, Tony still managed to laugh and say: "You... Should... Take me... In Interr-ooooh-gation... Then."_

_Gibbs' growl of "don't tempt me, boy!" was enough to bring Tony over the edge._

Having made sure the coast was clear, they passionately and dirtily kissed and groped each other in preparation for the hard fuck they had planned. Suddenly, Tony froze and pushed Gibbs a little way back. "Did you say all the recording lights were off already?" he asked Gibbs urgently. "Yes, I didn't have to shut down anything, all the lights were already off," Gibbs replied, trying to resume the kiss. "Shit, Jethro! McGee said he was going to test the system today from the bullpen, so we could follow interrogations from there as well!" Gibbs froze and both men stared in horror at the camera, recording light off but obviously running.

And if it took the team in the bullpen a minute or three before they recovered enough from the shock of seeing their lead and senior field agent making out on the big plasma to move to shut it off, well...

 

 


End file.
